


Slick, Wet, and Ready to Go

by elwon



Series: Canon AU's [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: White Knight (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha!Jason Todd, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Dick Grayson, Rimming, Smut in Chapter 2 Only, Unexpected Heat, genital piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: a collection of fics for Omega!Dick Week 2020 from the prompts:Day 2: Reverse RobinsDay 3: White KnightandDay 6: Titans/Robin!Dick.Title from Bob Ross!
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Series: Canon AU's [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035821
Comments: 68
Kudos: 352
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	1. Day 2: Reverse Robins

Unlike the rest of the customers, Jason doesn’t look up when the bar door opens; or when the sweet scent of omega wafts in after it. He does give a quick side glance when the omega sits down at the bar. He’s a little surprised the kid came in, because from the outside the bar doesn’t exactly look omega-friendly. It doesn’t really look omega-friendly from the inside either to be honest, but it does have a strict no tolerance policy on any harassment; which is half the reason Jason chooses to drink here. The other half being that it’s really close to work, and after spending all shift guarding Bruce fucking Wayne, Jason needs a drink or two.

Jason does look up when the kid moves barstools to sit next to him, ignoring the glares from the other alpha patrons. The kid’s as pretty as all the pictures of him that Jason’s ever seen, but pictures don’t carry that honey mellow scent with them. 

“Hi...” The kid says, smiling up at Jason all friendly-like. “Sergeant Todd?”

“Yes. And the answer to your question is no.” Jason says, staring in the mirror over the bar. The way the light hits the kid’s hair makes it look soft and shiny and Jason’s fingers itch to pet it. Which, no. He’s not doing that. 

“I didn’t ask it yet?” The kid says, blinking in surprise and biting his lower lip. Classic Omega Appeasement tactics. Jason’s not falling for it. Especially from someone trained by Bruce. “I’m Dick Grayson, and I was hoping you could-”

“I know who you are.” Jason interrupts him. As if he wouldn’t know. As if he hadn’t raged in private when he found out that Bruce was endangering another kid in his _mission_. “No, I’m not helping you spring Bruce. No, you cannot visit him; and No, you cannot speak to him. Does that about cover it?”

“Oh. Right, from Bruce’s files?” Dick says more to himself and the bar top than Jason before he looks up. “Actually, I was just going to ask if he’s doing ok?”

“Apart from being refused a copy of the Comte de Monte-Christo, in the original French no less, because of course he would; he’s fine.” Jason says gruffly, ignoring how Dick seems to shiver slightly at his voice. 

Dick reaches up to scratch at his collar bone, and there’s a stronger scent coming from him now. Jason has to wonder exactly how high-level Dick is that wearing a scent blocker patch has so little effect on him. “Oh. OK. Good.” Dick relaxes a little, the furrow between his brows smoothing out, and Jason is struck by just how captivating those eyes are. And now that he knows that, he’s going to have to work harder to ignore it, because... No. He is not getting any more tangled up in Bruce Wayne’s life than he is being forced to be right now. Which means not getting involved with the cute, young omega sitting next to him, no matter how much biology is saying he should.

“So... You’ve talked to him, right? Since you’re in charge of, uh... Keeping him.” Dick says, looking around the bar to see who might be listening in. No one there cares, though, assuming that Dick’s simply there trying to pick up an alpha, with Jason being his target. The few people who see Dick looking away give Jason nods or thumbs up. Jason restrains himself from rolling his eyes.

“Sure. We had a nice chat, where he explained himself.” Jason says biting back as much sarcasm as he can. He’s not that successful, but Dick doesn’t seem to notice.

“Really?” Dick stares up at him, mouth gaping open. “He actually talked to you?”

“Yeah, sure. I told him that was great, nice for him.” Jason snorts, he wants to bare his teeth at the memory of Bruce telling him that he’d had Montoya track him down to be Bruce’s keeper. Because the fact that Jason clearly hadn’t wanted to come back meant _nothing_.

“Uh...” Grayson’s eyes widen and he licks his lips, tilting his head to the side when Jason rolls his shoulders back. Jason shouldn’t need to alpha posture right now, but the irritation won’t be dispelled any other way.

“And then I told him it changed nothing between us, and that I’m only here because of orders.” Jason looks over at Grayson, watching as the thoughts flick over the omega’s face. He’s pretty sure, but there’s a calculating, strategic mind in there. There’d have to be to survive being Robin to Bruce’s Batman, and then to continue on as Nightwing. Jason’s not meant to know that Dick’s Nightwing, but well, it’s one of the few perks of being the first Robin.

“Oh. How’d he take that?” Dick says turning towards Jason more. His body language is open and inviting, and Jason wonders how much of it is there simply to eke information out of him, and how much is the younger omega being genuinely interested in an older alpha.

“I really don’t give a fuck how he feels about it, kid.” Jason shrugs, knowing the motion pulls his shirt tight on his chest. Dick’s pupils dilate a little more in the dimly lit bar. “So I left before he could say anything else.”

“A taste of his own medicine? Yeah, that never worked out for me.” Dick sighs, looking down as if the weight of the world is on his shoulders.

“Pro-tip for you, Grayson. It only works if you actually stick to it.” Jason says softly, lifting his hand to pat Grayson on the shoulder before thinking better of it.

“Funnily enough, that’s exactly what I ended up doing. I’m only here because Batgirl pretty much begged me to ask you.” Dick says bitterly, slouching down on the bar. Jason feels sympathy for him, of course he does. He remembers living with Bruce; just as much as he remembers how the Joker tortured him, and how much effort and determination it took to remake his life on his own. Being in the army hadn’t been easy.

“Batgirl’s not your alpha, right?” Jason says, Dick’s starting to put out more scent, sweat beading at his hairline.

“No, why? You interested?” Dick sends him a sideways glance, a smile tugging at his lips. “Also, is it hot in here, or is just me?”

“You’re a little young for me, and I know you’re fishing for compliments, kid, but it’s not hot in here.” Jason says, smiling for the first time tonight despite himself.

“No, really, I’m not. I’m just... Way too warm.” Dick tugs at his collar, and Jason notices the edge of the scent blocker patch is very firmly attached to his skin. “I think I need some air.”

“I think _you_ need a cab home.” Jason says, pulling out his phone, and sending a text to the local taxi service that employs only betas for their drivers. They specialise in Sudden Onset Heat transportation, so they’re the perfect people to call. “You’re going into heat.”

“What? No, I’m not. I had my heat last month.” Dick denies, fanning at his face with his hands. “I can’t be in heat.”

“Uh huh.” Jason reads the near instant reply from the taxi controller, letting him know they’re on the way to his location. “You’ve got a heavy duty scent blocker on, but everyone in the bar can smell you. By the way? There’s no other omegas in the bar right now.”

“Oh. Oh shit...” Dick mutters, wiping his brow. “Um...”

“I called you a cab, we can go outside and wait for them if you want?” Jason says softly, and there’s an odd sort of pride when Dick nods, letting Jason gently guide him towards the door.

There’s a cool breeze blowing on the street, and it’s a nice counterpoint to the heat coming off of Dick while he’s pressed up against Jason’s side. He wants to get into the cab with Dick when it arrives. Wants to help this kid through his unexpected heat, and show him just what kind of alpha Jason is. But he won’t. He barely knows Dick; even though he’s obviously over twenty-one, Jason can’t help but think of him as young. The heat is making Dick’s face soften and slacken, bringing out the youth that the furrowed brow and weight from being Nightwing hides.

The taxi pulls up and Dick manages to give his address before he stumbles into the back of the cab. Jason pays the driver without a second thought.

“Wait!” Dick says suddenly, pushing the door open and sending Jason a pleading look. “Do you want to come with?”

“I’m flattered, Grayson.” Jason says, forcing his hands to stay at his sides, and not grab onto the door so he can get in. “But I’d rather you asked me that when you’re not deep in heat. Maybe next time.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Dick says, a slight pout on his face.

“You do that, kid. You do that.” Jason grins, and pushes the taxi door shut. “Take care, Grayson.”

“I’m going to come back next week, and then _you_ can take care of me.” Dick says lifting his chin in challenge. “And I mean that in the most filthy sense. Just to be clear.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re used to getting what you want?” Jason raises an eyebrow. “I’m gonna have to downgrade you from kid to brat.”

Dick laughs as the taxi pulls away, leaving Jason wondering what he’s got into.


	2. Day 3: White Knight

Dick doesn’t get nervous. He’s been through too many weird scenarios in his life, been too well-trained by the Batman, and fought too many supervillains to get _nervous_. So, he’s totally not nervous approaching the bar that Jason Todd likes to drink in after work. The butterflies in his stomach, and the way his heart is racing are definitely, definitely not _nerves_. No way. It’s not the first time he’s been back to talk to Jason, or even the second time. Dick’s been pretty unashamedly chasing after the alpha, he can admit. He even finally managed to get Jason to agree to take him home on the third ‘date’! This will be the fourth time they’ve met up; and Dick’s in the midpoint between his heats, which is perfect considering the way Jason reacted when Dick went into heat the first time they met. 

He takes a deep breath, fingers trailing over his heavy duty scent blocker before he pushes open the bar door and strides inside, pulling on every bit of confidence he has. But when he looks around the bar, Jason is nowhere to be seen. He walks through the bar three times looking for him. He should be here; his shift is over, and he’s had plenty of time to get here from the prison. He was definitely working today, too. Dick even had Babs hack into the cameras to check he was there. He should be here, waiting for Dick!

But he isn’t. He’s not even in the bathrooms. 

Dick swears under his breath, scanning the bar one last time. Jason really isn’t there. Dick does his best to hide his disappointment, slipping out of the bar before anyone else can approach him. The door behind him swings shut and Dick sighs, walking down the block when he hears footsteps in front of him. He stops at the sound; looking up from the cracked asphalt under his feet, seeing Jason ahead of him. It’s got to be him; no one else around here quite has that build, or air of Do-Not-Fuck-With-Me that Sergeant Todd has. Jason turns to look at him, and then turns away and starts walking. Dick doesn’t stop to think, he just rushes to catch up with him.

Jason doesn’t slow down, but he also doesn’t speed up. Dick’s spent enough time with Bruce to recognise that tactic. It’s implicit permission to follow. So, Dick grabs on to that permission with both hands. Because it means that Jason’s going to give him what he wants. What he needs.  
Dick doesn’t quite do what Alfred used to refer to as a ‘hop, skip and a jump’ to catch up with Jason, but eventually he falls into pace with him, his shoulder knocking on Jason’s upper arm as they walk. Jason gives him a brief raised eyebrow at that, but Dick’s too excited and elated to care. The hottest alpha he’s ever seen is taking him home, keeping his promise of taking care of Dick, and is about to do filthy things to him. Dick can’t wait.

Jason doesn’t say a word to him, and Dick finds the silence weirdly comforting. Even when Jason stops by an assuming door to a building, pulling out a set of keys, Dick feels comfortable letting the alpha take the lead.

“Take off your coat and shoes.” Jason says, breaking the silence, closing the door behind them both. The door shuts with a final sounding clunk, and Dick knows there’s no stopping this now.

“Sure thing... Uh... What should I call you?” Dick says, letting his jacket slide down his arms as he toes off his running shoes.

“Alpha’s fine.” Jason says, his own coat hung up on the rack, and his shoes neatly lined up on the floor. 

“Nice place.” Dick looks around the entrance, there’s a small side table for keys, mail, and a potted plant, and little else. The place looks military tidy, perhaps not surprisingly. Dick curls his toes in his socks on the cold floor; it’s a little chilly in just his t-shirt. Jason seems unaffected, but then he has his uniform jacket still on. 

“Better than the barracks, at least.” Jason shrugs. “Bedroom’s upstairs, first on the right. Go up, and make yourself comfortable.”

“...OK, alpha.” Dick says, feeling off balance but willing himself not to show it. Walking up the solid wooden staircase doesn’t settle the feeling at all. Not hearing Jason’s footsteps following makes it worse. Dick takes a deep breath.

The bedroom carries on the military Spartan-chic, with a single wardrobe, desk and chair, and a double bed; which to be fair does look incredibly comfortable. There’s even two blankets thrown over it in an attempt to make it look more homely. Dick’s been around enough alphas that he knows ‘make yourself comfortable’ mean strip off, so he peels off his t-shirt, throwing it over the chair, and his jeans and socks follow it.

Which leaves him standing there in his underwear. He readjusts his bright blue lace bra, making sure the band lies flatter around his body. Unlike some, Dick’s not one of those male omegas who really _needs_ to wear a bra; he just likes how it looks, and how it makes him feel sexy and special; and more importantly how alphas who see him wearing one react to it. He’s barely even a B cup, but he likes the way his tits fill out this bra. The matching lacy panties also get a quick readjustment. Although calling them panties is probably stretching it. From the front it looks like a thong, but the back? Well, the back _isn’t_ there. Easy access for whoever Dick lets touch him.

Dick figures since Jason’s the straightforward type, he really did mean for Dick to get comfortable, so he sits on the bed, shuffling back to rest his back on the pillows. Finally, he hears Jason walking up the stairs, his footfalls heavy even without his army boots. He enters the room, looks at Dick sprawling over his pillows in hopefully enticing manner, and turns away to hang up his uniform jacket on a hanger hooked over the wardrobe. Dick pouts, opening his mouth to speak, but Jason beats him to it.

“Definitely a brat...” Jason says with a gleam in his eye. “I told you to get comfortable, not treat the place like your own.”

“I thought you wouldn’t mind, since I look so good here.” Dick smirks, letting his legs fall open. 

Jason snarls, stalking over to the bed and grabbing Dick by the ankles. “ _Brat_. I think I need to teach you a lesson in asking permission.”

“I’ve been very naughty, alpha...” Dick laughs, throwing his head back as Jason drags him to the end of the bed. “What are you going to do, spank me?”

“No. I think you’d like that too much.” Jason growls lowly, and Dick can’t help the shudder that runs through him at the sound. 

“I would, I really would.” Dick babbles despite himself. He wasn’t going to admit that just yet, but there’s something about the unbreakable grip Jason’s got on his ankles, and the way he’s spreading Dick’s legs, bending them up so his knees are by his sides, and then down so that his ankles are pressing on the backs of his thighs, that makes him want to give it up to him.

“Look at you...” Jason breathes out, a rumble in his chest that makes Dick _preen_. “All the goods on display already. Are you wet too?”

“Taste me and find out.” Dick says, grinning widely.

“ _Brat_.” Jason snorts, amused. The grins transforms into a hard look. “Keep your legs there or I’ll make you regret it.” 

“Yes, alpha.” Dick breathes, and watches in wonder as Jason lowers his head between Dick’s legs. The first swipe of his tongue over Dick’s hole makes him shake. But it’s the way it twists and pushes in that makes Dick moan out loud, biting his lip to muffle the noise. Dick’s hands twist into the blanket underneath him as Jason tongue fucks him until he’s dripping wet, and leaking everywhere.

“Good boy.” Jason says as he rises up, face soaked in Dick’s juices and Dick lets out a breathy groan. “You’re almost ready for me.”

“What do you mean, almost?” Dick says, letting go of the blanket and propping himself up on his ankles. He keeps his legs where Jason told him to, though. He’s not disobeying Jason in the most technical of terms. At least not _yet_.

Jason stands up, unbuttoning his tented pants. It’s a pretty impressive bulge, Dick’s not going to lie, but he’s taken cocks that big before. Not often, but still. 

But then Jason takes his cock out and Dick’s eyes widen in alarm. It’s not that it’s big (it is), it’s not that it’s long and thick (again, _it is_ ), it’s that along the underside of the hard cock, curving upwards is a long line of piercings. Dick’s never seen a ladder before in real life; he’s seen pictures online during a few furtive youthful searches online, but having it in front of him is intimidating. How are all those barbells going to feel inside him?

“You ever had a pierced cock before?” Jason asks, one eyebrow raised at Dick’s shocked face.

“No.” Dick admits, unable to tear his eyes away. There are six barbells pierced through the underside of Jason’s cock, each with a ball on either end, making twelve balls that will rub inside Dick. And all of a sudden, Dick’s desperate to know how that feels. “But I want that one. Right now. Give it to me.”

“Such a brat.” Jason says, almost fondly. “Say ‘please’, Dickie.”

“Please!” The word spills from Dick’s mouth without him even thinking about it.

“Good boy.” Jason says warmly, and Dick flushes all over. A few seconds later and Jason’s rolling a condom on, but Dick can see it’ll do nothing to dull the sensations of the piercings. “Ready?” Jason presses the tip of his cock to Dick’s hole, and Dick grabs the blanket again to hold still before he nods. Jason pushes in slowly and steadily.

The stretch of his muscles around the thick girth of Jason’s cock is nothing new, but the hard bumps of the ladder are, and Dick squirms as he takes each set. It’s weird, but good and Dick can’t help panting as he takes each inch. He’d half expected the metal to be cold, but he can’t feel any real difference in temperature.

Jason pauses when he’s balls deep in, leaning down to press a kiss to Dick’s mouth. It’s a sloppy kiss, because somewhere during that initial thrust, Dick started drooling like an omega in a porn film. Jason’s arms slide under his back, hands wrapping over Dick’s shoulders. Jason pulls out slowly after Dick nods at him. It’s probably the way the bumps of the ladder are so unexpected that makes Dick moan, wrapping his legs around Jason’s back. Jason thrusts back in, harder than Dick expected him too, or possibly it’s just the ladder that makes it feel that way. Whichever, the head of his cock hits the one spot that makes Dick scream, his hips canting up for more with every thrust. 

Jason’s like a machine, steady and relentless, forcing noises out of Dick with every movement. He opens bleary eyes to look up at Jason. His face is a picture of barely restrained lust, his eyes half shut in pleasure as he stares down at Dick. He looks just as lost to the fuck as Dick feels. 

The growing pleasure in Dick’s stomach can’t be ignored, not with how wet he is, how stretched around Jason’s cock he is. He lets go of the blanket to wrap an arm around Jason’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss. Their bodies press against each other, giving Dick’s cock the friction he needs to come messily between them. And for the first time in his life, it’s not just his dick spurting when he orgasms. He feels himself squirting around Jason’s cock, the ladder pressing on his rim deliciously. But it’s not just the piercings pushing on his rim, it’s Jason’s knot starting to inflate.

“Please, alpha, knot me!” Dick slurs out, barely able to get the words out, he’s so wrecked.

“Since you asked so nicely, baby.” Jason grunts into his ear, and Dick goes limp and pliant in his arms, ready to be stuffed so full he can’t even think. Jason thrusts in as deep as he can, groaning, his knot swelling inside Dick and locking him into place there.

“You feel so good, alpha. So big and full. Keep me on your knot, _please_!” Dick begs, pressing kisses all over Jason’s face.

“Anything you want, you brat.” Jason laughs, kissing him back, sweet and tender.


	3. Day 6: Titans/Robin!Dick

“You obviously have your own shit going on. But you're going to wake up one day, and have no idea who you are.” Dick says, trying to be oh-so-reasonable it makes Jason draw his lips back from his teeth.

“Oh, coming from the guy screaming "I'm not Robin, I don't wanna be Robin" standing there in a fucking Robin suit, carrying that case all over the country!” Jason snarls. “You wanna know the real difference between us? I know who I am, man. I kick ass with Batman and I fucking love it. But who the fuck are _you_?”

Jason turns and walks away in disgust. He lifts a foot, about to kick one of the downed cops when he hears a faint “Oh fuck no!” and the sound of knees hitting concrete. And then the scent of distressed omega hits his nose. But none of the cops were omegas... Where is it coming from? Almost despite himself he twists on his heel, turning in the direction of the scent.

All he can see is Dick on his knees, one hand bracing him on the floor, the other curling around his waist. He’s walking back over before he knows it, and the intensity of the scent only increases. “Dick?”

“I’m... I’m fine.” Dick looks up at him and Jason knows that the guy is lying to him again because he’s pale, sweaty, and shaking.

“No. You’re not.” Jason squats down next to him. “You’re an omega? I think you’re going in to heat. At least, it smells like it.”

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Dick gasps, shakily trying to stand. Jason’s alpha instincts have him grabbing on to Dick’s arms to steady him without thinking.

“I thought you were a beta, dude.” Jason mutters, the anger he felt earlier draining away to be replaced with concern. “Batman never said you were...”

“Batman doesn’t say a lot of things.” Dick sighs, swaying slightly and leaning into Jason.

“OK, OK, we got this.” Jason nods, more to himself than Dick. “We can get back to the safehouse, get you in the heat room. Easy.”

“Easy. Sure, _Robin_ , it’ll be easy.” Dick shakes his head before abruptly stopping. Must be making him dizzy, Jason thinks, watching as Dick takes a hesitant step towards the exit. “Because everything else has gone so easy tonight.”

“You’re kinda a downer, anyone ever tell you that?” Jason says, grabbing Dick under the arms as he tilts forward. “Also, why the fuck is your heat coming on so strong so fast?”

Dick doesn’t respond beyond a groan, and Jason sighs, ducking under his arm, ignoring the stronger scent to get the omega into a good position to carry. It won’t be easy, despite what Jason told Dick earlier, due to Dick’s greater height, but Jason grits his teeth and lifts. Dick’s barely conscious, but he clings on to Jason. 

It’s totally at odds with the way conscious Dick’s been acting around him, distrustful and uninterested. Jason’s used to people reacting like that to him, so he ignored it from the one guy besides Bruce and Alfred he really wanted to impress. The fact he’s clinging on though? It means somewhere, not all that deep down, Dick trusts Jason to get him to safety. His omega instincts have categorised Jason as an alpha to be trusted. It shouldn’t make him feel proud, especially given that he and Dick had just argued. But somehow it does. 

Dick stays out of it until Jason’s trying to wrangle his long legs into the car.

“Wha?” Dick groans, sweat dripping down his face.

“You’re in the car, bro. Gonna get you back to the safehouse.” Jason says, keeping to the very basics. Dick probably can’t take that much information in anyway.

“I’m on suppressors.” Dick grits out. “I forgot to take my dose over the last couple of weeks.” 

“What?” Jason blinks, busy putting Dick’s feet in the well and closing the door.

“You asked why this has come on so strong and fast.” Dick pants, wiping at his face with his arm. He misses the first time, and nearly smacks himself in the nose the second. He gets it the third time, though.

“Right.” Jason rolls his eyes, but Dick can’t see, since Jason’s making his way around to the other side of the car. The trip back to the Detroit safehouse is gonna be fun, he can just tell. At least Bruce set up safehouses all over the major cities, so Jason doesn’t have to worry about finding a public heat room for Dick.

It’s actually not that bad once he starts driving, Dick falls asleep to the motion of the car racing along the road. Jason presses the pedal to the metal, and gets them back in what would be record time if anyone was paying attention.

Wrestling Dick’s mostly unconscious body into the elevator, and through to the heat room in the safehouse is the worst part. Jason half-wishes they hadn’t left Kori and the others in Chicago, but eventually he gets Dick inside. Dick only rouses when Jason starts to take off his uniform.

“Yes...” Dick sighs quietly in pleasure as Jason gets his boots and gloves off. The cape comes next, and Dick wriggles in place on his back. He doesn’t seem to realise that it’s Jason stripping him until Jason starts to unfasten the side catches on the flanks of his body suit. “How d’you know how to... Jason?”

“The catches are the one thing that didn’t get upgraded on my suit.” Jason shrugs, pulling the thick, stiff, armour off Dick’s unresisting body. 

“Oh.” Dick says quietly. The rest of his uniform comes off quickly, but when Jason helps him sit up to take off his undershirt, Dick’s eyes are beyond hazy, and his arms wrap around Jason’s neck. “You smell so good, alpha.”

“...Yeah, you too, bro.” Jason mutters, fighting the urge to drop his head down and inhale from behind Dick’s ear.

But he manages not to. He’s not one of those alphas that take advantage of omegas in heat. He’s _never_ going to be that type of scum. And no matter how willing Dick might seem right now, Jason knows he’s not. Not for him, anyway. 

Dick’s like an octopus, clingy and strong, but Jason manages to get free, covering him with a light blanket. He tucks Dick down to the bed, glancing over to the bedside table to check for water and protein bars. Both are there, so Jason slips out while Dick dozes, hearing the heat room door close and lock heavily behind him. 

There’s a mix of regret and relief sitting heavy in his stomach while Jason gets out of his own uniform, and into a pair of old sweats that got left behind the last time this safehouse got used. Part of him wants to try and fight the heavy duty locks on the heat room door, the ones specifically designed to keep alphas out. At least the mystery of why everywhere Bruce owns has a heat room is solved now. He slumps down, sitting against the wall outside of the heat room, waiting for Dick to regain his senses.

***

Dick wakes up in an unfamiliar room, a sensation that’s in no way new these days. He feels gross, sticky, and sweat covered. He blinks away sleep and sees an empty water bottle and a half eaten protein bar, which explains the dry, dusty feel in his mouth. The last thing he remembers is Jason getting him inside the car. He sits up, looking around the heat room. There’s no sign of Jason, although the fact that Dick’s only in his underwear tells him that Jason must have been in here too. There’s no way Dick would have managed taking his own uniform off.

But Jason’s scent is almost entirely absent from the room. If he’d stuck around, or they’d shared Dick’s heat, the place would be saturated with _Jason_. Dick swings his feet off the bed, and stumbles into the shower in the small en-suite. He feels slightly more alive after washing off the remains of his heat, cooler and alert. Bruce always used to keep several changes of clothing in all the heat rooms in the places he owns, and this one is no different. Dick gets dressed quickly, opting for ease and comfort over style. 

He opens the heat room door’s locks, heavy duty things designed to keep both rampaging alphas out, and desperate omegas in. He steps out into the hallway with a sigh, only to see Jason scramble to his feet. He looks tired, as if he spent the entire night awake and guarding Dick from the hallway. But that can’t be right. Jason hates him. He made it very clear that he thought nothing of Dick and his problems. 

Yet there he is, standing in front of Dick with his hands shoved deep in his pockets; his hair mussed as if he’d grabbed at it over the night.

“Jason...” Dick starts, not really sure what he’s about to say. Jason saves him from working it out by speaking.

“You feeling better?” Jason says, refusing to meet Dick’s eyes. 

“Yeah. Enough to head back to Chicago at least.” Dick nods, deciding to take the Bat Approved method of dealing with heats by simply glossing over the fact it had happened at all.

“You sure? You were pretty fucking out of it last night.” Jason still doesn’t look up at him, staring down at his shoes like they have all the answers. “You kept calling out for... Well, you can guess.”

“You stayed out here all night?” Dick blinks, neatly sidestepping the fact that Jason listened to him beg for an alpha to fuck him. All night, apparently.

“Of fucking course I did, Dick!” Jason snaps, finally looking up at him. There’s a wild, hungry look in his eyes, and Dick wants to take a step back at the alpha’s intensity. He stays his ground though. “What you thought I’d just lock you in there, and then fucking leave?”

“No.” Dick sighs, heavily. “But, I don’t really know you at all Jason. I have no idea what you’ll do at any moment. I mean, fuck, this time last week I didn’t even know there was another Robin... We’re kind of strangers here.”

“Whatever.” Jason scoffs, looking away.

“Thank you for looking after me.” Dick says, stepping closer. The action makes Jason tense up, almost like he’s expecting to be hit. “Really, I appreciate that you got me somewhere safe and stood guard. You’d be surprised how many alphas wouldn’t do that.”

“I really wouldn’t. I grew up on fucking Park Row, bro.” Jason rolls his shoulders, loosening up, if only on the surface. “...But you’re welcome.”

“No, I guess you wouldn’t.” Dick takes another step closer, and Jason looks at him properly, finally. “Look, I know the last couple of days haven’t been what either of us expected...”

“Fucking understatement of the century, bro.” Jason scoffs again, this time with an added eye roll.

“But maybe we could give it another go?” Dick says ignoring Jason’s scoff. “Hi, I’m Dick Grayson.”

Jason gives him a look, which becomes more incredulous when Dick holds out his fist to be bumped. “Fucking really?” Jason looks down at Dick’s hand, slowly pulling his own out of his pocket and knocking his knuckles against Dick’s. “Jason Todd. Robin. Hey, I guess.” 

“So, Jason. You wanna go grab some breakfast with me before I head back to Chicago?” Dick says with a small smile. 

“You’re paying.” Jason says instantly, lifting his chin in challenge.

“It’ll be your turn next time then.” Dick shrugs, knocking his upper arm on Jason’s shoulder gently as he walks past. 

“There’s gonna be a next time?” Jason blinks, catching up with Dick and falling into pace with him. “We haven’t even had a first time, yet.” Dick looks over, catching the way Jason goes red as he realises the implication in his words.

“Yeah, you’d definitely have to buy me breakfast first for that to happen.” Dick says without thinking. Jason chokes on air, and Dick only feels a little bad.

“Uh... What the fuck, bro?” Jason sputters, wide-eyed. “Don’t tease a guy like that. As if I could land a high level omega like you.”

“What do you mean?” Dick stops walking, turning to Jason with a frown.

“Whaddya mean, whaddya mean? I mean, look at you.” Jason says throwing his hand up. “Look at me. I’m just normal alpha.”

“Jase, normal alphas don’t take care of omegas like you did for me.” Dick says slowly, thinking of all the alphas he’d had to punch out when they tried to take advantage over the years. “You’re pretty special.”

“If you fucking say so.” Jason says, ducking his head, his cheeks turning pink.

“I do.” Dick looks at Jason properly for possibly the first time. “In fact... Call me when you can drink _legally_. If I’m still single, I’ll let you court me.”

“Fuck, bro...” Jason stares at him, his mouth open in shock. Something takes over Dick, and he leans down, pressing a kiss to those lips. Jason goes still under him, and Dick leans in further, licking into his mouth. Jason moves, pressing back, and Dick feels him smile into the kiss. The taste of _his alpha_ floods his mouth, and Dick sighs in bliss.

“Maybe just call me.” Dick whispers against Jason’s lips.


End file.
